Wild & Hemmungslos
by vincentfreakboy
Summary: Kakashi kommt nach Hause und Iruka faulenzt mal wieder.und bitte lasst mir ein kommi da ja? freu mich natürlich gern auch kritik


Also diese FF is meiner kleinen süßen Maus gewidmet

* * *

"Kakashi", kam es aus dem Badezimmer, "bringst du mir meine Uniform?"

Kakashi, der gerade mit den Einkaufstüten in die Tür trat seufzte antwortete dann aber:

"Ja Schatz, einen Moment."

Er betrat die Küche, stellte die Tüten ab und dachte:

Dies ewige Unordnung! Ich werds dir schon noch beibringen, Iruka!

Langsam trottete er in das Schlafzimmer um die Uniform des Chuunin zu holen, als er aus dem Badezimmer einen Schrei vernahm.

Kakashi ließ die Uniform sofort fallen und lief ins Badezimmer. Er war erleichtert, als er sah das es Iruka gut ging.

"Was ist passiert?" fragte er den in der Badewanne Sitzenden atemlos.

"Nichts. Wieso denn?" kam es als Antwort zurück.

"Du hast doch geschrien, oder etwa nicht?"

"Ach so, das meinst du. Das Wasser war nur zu heiß. Willst du nicht mit reinkommen?" gab Iruka frech zurück.

Kakashi seufzte erleichtert.

"Na ja ich muss noch die Küche putzen, die..."

Der Chuunin unterbrach ihn, indem er ihn zu sich runterzog und ihm einen zärtlichen Kuss gab.

"Das kann ich auch machen. Du hast heute schon genug gemacht. Also was ist?"

Irgendwas stimmt hier doch nicht, dachte der Jounin, Iruka würde NIE freiwillig aufräumen, Geschweige denn daran denken! Hatte Kakashi einen besonderen Tag vergessen? Nein, das war unmöglich. Er war zwar unpünktlich, sein Gedächtnis war so gut wie Kaum ein anderes. Aber was war es dann? Hatte Iruka vielleicht ein schlechtes Gewissen? Was es auch war Kakashi wollte jetzt nicht daran denken und schüttelte deshalb den Kopf um diese wirren Gedanken loszuwerden.

"Na gut, dann mach ma ein bisschen Platz." sagte er scherzhaft.

Tatsächlich war die Wanne groß genug, um darin eine Massenorgie feiern zu können.

Kakashi begann langsam sich seiner Kleidung zu entledigen. Er öffnete seine Weste Knopf für Knopf und ließ sie langsam zu Boden gleiten. Im nächsten Moment zog er sich sein Oberteil über den Kopf, wobei Iruka ihn gierig beobachtete. Als nächstes öffnete er seine schwarze Lederhose und streifte sie langsam nach unten, bückte sich dabei, was den, laut Iruka, besten Teil seines Körper stark betonte.

"Arrrrrrr", entfuhr es Iruka bei diesem Anblick.

Dann drehte der Jounin sich langsam um und ging auf die übergroße Badewanne zu, stieg hinein und tauchte unter.

"Ah", schrie Kakashi beim auftauchen, "das Wasser ist wirklich zu heiß."

Iruka war begeistert beim Anblick von Kakashis nassen Körper, von dem das Wasser perlte. Er setzte sich langsam auf die Knie und sah dem ebenso verharrenden Jounin in die Augen. Dieser legte ihm seine rechte Hand auf die Schulter und strich ihm sanft durchs Haar. Ihre Köpfe näherten sich einander, im nächsten Augenblick küssten sie sich leidenschaftlich. Sachte drückte Kakashi Iruka in seine ursprüngliche Position zurück, während dieser mit seiner Zunge Kakashis selbige massierte. Der Jounin begann dann zärtlich an den Ohrläppchen des Chuunin zu knabbern. Daraufhin kann Iruka ein Stöhnen nicht mehr unterrücken.

"So war das aber nicht gedacht!", sagte Iruka grinsend und fing an Kakashi zu kitzeln.

Dieser ließ sich jedoch nicht zum aufhören bewegen. Statt dessen wurde er noch "gemeiner". Er küsste Irukas Hals, bis er zu dessen erogenster Zone neben der üblichen kam, der Halsbeuge.

"Na gut. Aber nur dieses eine Mal!", war zwischen dem Stöhnen zu vernehmen. Jedoch klang es nicht sehr überzeugend.

Darauf hatte Kakashi nur gewartet. Er grinste und küsste Iruka weiter. Zärtlich massierte er dabei den vom Wasser bedeckten Teil des Körpers. Gelegentlich biss er beim küssen leicht zu, wobei Iruka immer ein wenig zusammenzuckte. Er bewegte sich mit seinen Küssen langsam weiter in die tieferen Regionen. Er holte tief Luft und führte seine Aktion unter der Wasseroberfläche fort. Er massierte mittlerweile das Beste Stück Irukas. Kakashi kam noch einmal an die Luft, grinste Iruka frech an und tauchte wieder ab. Iruka wusste genau was jetzt folgen würde. Der tauchende Jounin lies seine Zunge langsam über Irukas Männlichkeit gleiten, bevor er seine Lippen um selbige schloss. Iruka konnte jetzt sein Stöhnen gar nicht mehr kontrollieren, denn Kakashis geübte Zunge massierte sein bestes Stück, wie kein zweiter es konnte. Während Kakashis Kopf immer wieder über die Männlichkeit Irukas glitt, übte er gelegentlich leichten Druck mit den Zähnen aus, was Iruka noch lauter Stöhnen ließ. Nach einiger Zeit dieser Art der Behandlung erlebte Iruka seinen bisher schönsten Höhepunkt, seit er mit Kakashi zusammenlebte. Dieser tauchte in diesem Moment wieder auf.

"Ich geh jetzt raus.", sagt Iruka in dem Augenblick.

"Dann komm ich mit.", meinte Kakashi.

"Bleib du noch ein bisschen drin."

"Warum?", fragte Kakashi verdutzt.

"Das wird eine Überraschung ." bekam er als freche Antwort.

Iruka verließ grinsend den Raum und schloss von außen ab.

Was das wohl wird? dachte der in der Wanne sitzende Jounin, kurz bevor er sich entspannte und einschlief.

Während Kakashi seelenruhig schlief, hetzte Iruka los um Naruto zu holen. Zusammen gingen sie zurück. Sie fingen sofort an das ganze Haus aufzuräumen, wobei Naruto sich von seinen Schattendoppelgängern helfen ließ. Innerhalb einer halben Stunde war alles sauber und Iruka hatte jetzt noch genug Zeit zu kochen, während Naruto im Hinterhof einen Tisch fertig machte. Er legte eine rosa Tischdecke ordentlich zurecht und stellte schwarzeKerzen darauf. Einer seiner Doppelgänger brachte ihm zwei Teller, ein anderer Besteck. Iruka hatte in der Zeit schon das einzige Gericht gekocht, was er vernünftig zu Stande bracht, eine scharfe Nudelsuppe mit Reis.

Ich glaub ich sollte Kakashi mal langsam aus dem Bad lassen dachte er, wobei ein Grinsen deutlich zu erkennen war.

Er ging also zum Badezimmer und drehte langsam den Schlüssel im Schloss um und versuchte dabei möglichst leise zu sein.

Im Inneren des Raumes wachte Kakashi auf, schaute in Richtung Tür die gerade aufging und tat sofort wieder als schliefe er noch.

Iruka merkte nichts davon und wollte Kakashi jetzt wecken. Er küsste sanft seine Stirn, als Kakashi die Augen öffnete und Iruka zu sich ins mittlerweile kalte Wasser. Dann drückte er ihm einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss auf die Lippen.

"Jetzt muss ich mich schon wieder umziehen.", schimpfte Iruka scherfhaft.

Er stieg aus der Wanne, trocknete sich kurz ab und ging ins Schlafzimmer um sich umzuziehen. Kakashi folgte ihm da Iruka seine Uniform beim Verlassen der Wanne durchnässt hatte. Also ging er nackt durch Haus, wobei er Naruto übersah, der gerade noch den Garten ein wenig aufräumte. Dieser konnte jedoch einen Blick auf das beste Stück des Jounin werfen. Direkt nach diesem Anblick verzog Naruto sich nach Hause.

Iruka kam Kakashi schon entgegen, als dieser gerade das Schlafgemach der Beiden betrat.

Kakashi zog sich schnell an, folgte dann seinem Geliebten in den Garten. Er setzte sich an den Tisch, an dem Iruka bereits Platz genommen hatte.

"Das ist alles für dich." sagte der Chuunin, wobei er ganz rot wurde.

"Womit hab ich das denn verdient?" fragte der Jounin ganz schüchtern.

"Einfach wil du du bist."

"Und das hast du alles alleine gemacht? Wie lange hab ich denn geschlafen?"

"Ja habe ich. Du bst gemein. Es hat nicht mal 2 Stunden gedauert. Wieso denkst du so schlecht von mir?"

"Tu ich nicht. Es...es ist nur...sowas hast du noch nie für mich getan."

"Irgendwann ist immer das erste Mal." erwiderte Iruka und zwinkerte Kakashi zu.

Die Zwei begannen zu essen und warfen sich immer wieder verführerische Blicke zu.

Nachdem Essen wollte Kakashi die Sachen in die Küche bringen, jedoch hielt Iruka ihn davon ab.

"Das erledige ich später." wand er ein und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen.

Das ließ der Jounin sich nicht zweimal sagen und folgte Iruka ins Schlafzimmer. Gleich darauf sprang Naruto wieder in den Garten und räumte den Tisch ab. Abermals halfen ihm seine Schattendoppelgänger.

"Komm mein Tiger." rief Iruka, bevor er sich von Kakashi auf Bett werfen ließ.

Er begann seinen "Tiger" von der Uniform zu befreien. Diese Aufforderung verstand Kakashi sofort und zerriss die Uniform seines Partners mit Leichtigkeit. Er küsste ihn, und streichelte seine Oberschenkel an der Innenseite, was ihn zu einem leichten Stöhnen verführte. Er fing wieder an Irukas Ohrläppchen anzuknabbern. Dann verliefen seine Zärtlichkeiten tiefer und tiefer. Aber dabei wurde er auch zunehmend wilder. Er biss öfter und stärker zu, bis er schließlich in das beste Stück seines Gefährten biss. Dies ließ Iruka ungewöhnlich laut aufstöhnen. Daraufhin drehte sich dieser auf dem Bauch um ließ Kakashi weitermachen. Kakashi liebkoste Iruka am Rücken, an den Oberschenkeln und am dazwischenliegenden Teil seines Körpers. Er begann nun sich wieder Richtung Schultern zu bewegen. Dabei schmiegte er sich eng an Irukas Körper. Mit den Händen massierte er jetzt das Stück zwischen den Beinen des Chuunin. Immer wieder war das ganze Haus von lauten Stöhnen erfüllt. Kakashi drang nun langsam in Iruka ein, wobei dieser noch lauter aufstöhnte. Kakashi bewege sich erst ganz langsam, wurde dann schneller und stimulierte weiter mit der Hand seinen Freund. Sie hatten den wildesten, hemmungslosesten Hardcoresex in ihrer dreijährigen Beziehung.

Ihren Höhepunkt erlebten sie wie meistens zusammen.

Um Mitternacht waren beide außer Atem.

"Ich...liebe..dich." hauchte Kakashi Iruka ins Ohr.

"Ich liebe dich auch." war dessen Antwort.

Dann schliefen sie ineinander ein.

ENDE


End file.
